Summer Fun: A Bit of Child's Play
by Rabbitzan
Summary: This is SessO.C. NaraKag later on. Let's just say Kagome goes to the Feudal Era and her friend Katie stumbles in after, Katie is hiding a big secret and Sesshomaru is first to find out. What could it be? please R&R! M/F
1. The Gem and the Well!

_Intercepts_ I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (on second thought I don't even own a Car 0o)

A slight figure paced about the room, not even acknowledging the bustling Guardian attempting to order her into being calm, _Why hasn't Kagome replied to my letters? _She wondered, _did something happen to her._ The girl resolved her self and swiftly ran towards her room, her Guardian in tow, she was going to Japan and no one was going to stop her. She began packing, a couple of dress, some jeans and a few odds and ends, and then headed off grabbing her Cell on the way.

"Katherine," her guardian called after, a slight pause.

"Yes Mizamique?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Japan," Katie answered simply as she stepped into the limo. She dialed a number and began chatting with her travel agent, whom told Katie where they would meet. "Driver, take me to the nearest Airport."

"If you must insist," Her Guardian climbed in and closed the door as the limo pulled away heading towards Seatac International Airport. "It has been awhile since we last saw Kagome hasn't it?" Mizamique asked suddenly.

"Or heard from her mind you," Katie replied heatedly. She watch the scenery outside pass her by, almost with the amusement of a small child, the city was bustling with life, streets packed with vehicles of all sorts, cars, trucks, vans. All shapes, sizes and colors assaulted her vision until at last her eyes beheld the most wondrous sight she had ever seen, and always would be, the Airport.

------

The travel agent waited for, and greeted Katie, "Hello Katherine, here is your Ticket and Passport, oh and Mizamique, I could never forget you." The woman handed over the tickets and passport's and then waved Farewell as the two boarded an airplane. Katie ruffled her long wavy brown hair in Irritation, before gripping the arm of her seat as the plane started up. This problem always occurred; the frightening sense of lifting thousands of kilometers off the earth terrified her greatly. Katie trembled visibly as the airplane lifted off and whimpered as her guardian comforted her. Not knowing what problems lay ahead, they traveled, Katie drifting off to sleep while the other being a nocturnal creature stayed awake watching for any threats to come.

------

Kagome was just leaving for the Feudal Era when Katie's flight landed in Japan, indeed the miko was even then saying her goodbyes as Katie was exiting the plane and calling the services of a local cab. Kagome then slipped into the well and disappeared.

Katie told the driver the address and then began to marvel at the terrific landscape all around her she also began to wonder what Kagome was doing now, maybe she was telling Katie she needed to visit or perhaps she had just forgotten the address. Whatever the reason was the young girl was determined to find it out and was completely ready to forgive Kagome. Finally the cab stopped she opened up her change purse and handed the required amount telling him to keep the change before walking up the steps to the very familiar shrine. She paid her silent respect to the "god tree" and walked up to the door praying Kagome was home. Katie was 15 years old when she had visited last that was two years ago.

-_Flashback_-

Katie walked up to the house and knocked, Kagome's mom had answered, "Oh hello Katie, Kagome's not home right now but you can come in if you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," She replied before walking in and taking her shoes off respectfully.

-_End flashback_-

She knocked on the door, and was not so surprised to see Kagome's Grandfather there, "Katie, how did you get here?" she offered her best smile before replying

"I came by plane to visit Kagome," the elder man coughed, this worried the young American. "Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not she came down with a severe case of Excivitus, highly contagious, we're sorry, but we can't allow anyone to come in until she is well again."

"I understand," she knew it was a lie but smiled anyway before walking away towards the Bone Eaters Well, the place Kagome had shown her when they had first met, she had stayed a whole week in Japan with her family. Kagome had been in one of her classes and they had started studying together, after an incident with one of the bullies in which Kagome had stood up for her.

"Katie?" Her guardian whispered as the young girl sat on the edge of the well, when suddenly her foot slipped, Mizamique grabbed her but the momentum sent them both tumbling into the well, a bright light appeared in front of Katie _my gem is glowing_. Her eyes were wide as they hit the bottom with a "whmph" Katie pushed the sot creature off of her and looked up at the light, then to the Wolf next to her.

"Mizamique, you transformed, that must mean," Katie latched onto the Guardian as it leapt, the demon somehow managed to latch onto the wall and leap again to get out of the well. Where she was greeted my new sights and fresher air, she breathed it in, then yelled in a sing-song-y voice.

"Kagome?" a voice from ahead questioned until he came into view. His eyes grew wide as he rushed forward kneeling before her. "My fair angel, will you be willing to bear me a child?" He asked so desperately, so pleadingly.

"I-I don't know what to say, I don't even know who you are."

"Please forgive me, my name is Miroku," Katie shook her self back to reality, remembering he had mentioned Kagome.

"Wait you know Kagome right?" He nodded apparently still waiting for her answer. "If she were here where would she be?" she smiled at him sweetly, innocently.

"I will show you," he couldn't help but smile at Katie, "I have told you my name yet you have not revealed yours." He began to walk towards Kaeda's Village.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Katherine, most call me Katie."

_Appears in a poof of Smoke _I accept criticism please R&R!


	2. Shard, Where?

_Intercepts_ I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (on second thought I don't even own a Car 0o)

_**Recap: **Katie, an American girl flew all the way to Japan to find out what had become of her friend Kagome, whom she had just missed, Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's Grandfather had said she was ill and could not allow Katie to stay._

_Katie visited the well and slipped pulling her guardian in with her, a strange light appeared and when they had exited the well and were greeted by a strange Monk named Miroku._

The Peaceful little village nestled in a clear area of the forest appeared before her and this, so called, Miroku, Katie Marveled at the little wonder before her, completely dismissing the monk as she rushed ahead with the wolf hot on her heels. "It's so Marvelous, isn't it Mizamique?" the wolf gave a curt nod before sniffing about.

------

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed out suddenly yanking Tetsaiga free of it's sheath, "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled causing Mizamique to run in front of Katie transforming to her full demonic size, her blood-red eyes glaring at the Hanyou, a spirit like female appeared above large white wings of a Guardian spreading to the reaches of sight.

"You shall not harm my charge," the spirit replied in a faraway voice, like that of a spirit.

"Oh yea, well who the hell are you anyway?" Kagome took this time to appear from the doorway; Katie cowered behind her guardian, the young Miko's face lit up as she rushed over to the American girl.

"Katie!" Kagome rushed up to her, throwing wide her arms only to wrap them around Katie's neck. The older looking girl squealed in delight, hugging Kagome back, forcing the battle to cease. Inuyasha put Tetsaiga away and the wolf returned to it's smaller, blue-eyed form, then began to investigate the Hanyou's unique smell, the angelic ghost-like figure reappeared quite a short distance away a barely visible chain connected her to the wolf by their heart's.

"You have a most interesting smell," She told a very confused Inuyasha. "I apologize I was not able to catch your name earlier."

"Why should you care, you're a demon, you should already know what I am." He replied coldly, the wolf's mournful whimper and the sad look that crossed the normally stoic features was enough to rip anyone's heart in two. "Wha-what did I say?" he asked as she turned away, her ethereal form disappearing leaving the sulking wolf behind.

"Aww Mizamique is sad," Katie looked from her guardian to Inuyasha. "It's hard for a demon to fit into the world of humans."

"Inu-yasha," Kagome started but Katie swiftly stopped her from "sitting" him by covering her mouth.

"No, no, bad Kagome, he doesn't understand where Mizamique and I come from, let me finish explaining." Now Inuyasha was interested, not only had she put Kagome in her place but had stopped a whole world of pain for Inuyasha. She grabbed him by the sleeve, "Here we'll have to follow Mizamique until she can transform back so Kagome please don't follow," she knelt slightly, her eyes closed.

"Ok," Kagome's consent was all she needed before following her Guardian to an area of some distance from Kagome only then to shift to her female form. Inuyasha was shocked at what he saw before him almost the perfect image of Kagura except for the fact her eyes were blue.

"Kagura?" Mizamique gave him a questioning glance.

"Who is this Kagura?" her accent was definitely foreign, most specifically, French. Now that he inspected her closer he noticed her face was a little bit longer and her beauty more profound. She shook her self out of her confusion, "Any way, Me and my charge, Have come from Kagome's time, we have no idea where we are, all we know is zat we must return home to America very, very soon." her words were indeed heavily accented but slow enough for him to decipher, a tinge of understanding lit his eyes for a moment, he sighed.

"I am a Hanyou," he replied half-heartedly.

"I see, it must be a lot harder for you, you may consider me an ally to your cause while we are here than." The woman's words set him off balance.

"Wait, you are willing to help, someone with only half your strength?" He asked incredulously, she gave a slight chortle.

"My mother once told me that Hanyou's are no different perhaps even more powerful than yukai, she told me of one specifically, fit's your description quite well, that defeated another Hanyou, she didn't refer to him as Hanyou, however, she referred to him as a monster. She did not know the names though, so I do not even know if it was true." She paused to gauge Inuyasha's reaction before continuing, "I feel as long as I believe in it that I will find if it is indeed truth, and until I see otherwise, it is true." Inuyasha stood there for few moments's collecting himself and when he finally came back to reality the two were already gone, he cursed to himself before heading back towards the village.

------

Katie watched as Mizamique, in her demon form began to play with Shippo, and even though she wasn't a Kitsune began to help him with his powers, being able to mimic other demons very well with her illusions. Her real power she kept hidden deep within until she absolutely had to use it to protect her charge from harm. Mizamique sighed after her little session with the young fox, thinking back to the chat she had with Inuyasha, and wondered even now if she should have told him why she was destined to follow her Charge to the ends of the earth and through-out all time. _No,_ She decided remembering a few years back how Katie had begged her not to tell young Kagome about her condition, she told Kagome it was an illness instead something she had had since birth and would have for all time. It wasn't far from the truth though it did seem to be an illness that Katie could not control leaving her weak and defenseless afterwards.

Katie took this time to pull her out of her musings, "My sweet, Mizamique," she patted the white wolf gently. "I feel something coming it does not seem to offer a threat but just to be safe." she pointed off in a single direction, Mizamique nodded and dashed off with demonic speed towards the disturbance.

Kagome called Katie's name and they began to chat like old friends that hadn't spoke in ages, catching each other up on what they had missed. Until, Kagome acted upon a feeling that had been itching in the back of her head, for quite some time.

"Katie, why do I sense a Jewel Shard on you?" Katie looked at her quizzically.

"What's a Jewel Shard?" She asked Kagome "Oh-ed" before pulling out a small Jar with a few Gems that looked like the one on her necklace.

"Oh, I have one of those," she pulled up her necklace and showed it to the group.

"How did you get it?" Sango asked.

"Well right before I went home after my last visit, something flew down my throat, when I went to the doctors to have it checked out, they had to remove my tonsils and that's what they found inside." Kagome pierced her lips in frustration she didn't want to just take the Jewel Shard, "Here Kagome, I'll let you take care of it for me." The older girl handed the necklace to Kagome.

"Are you sure?" The young Miko asked.

"You remember all those weird dreams and visions I started to have about people dieing?" Tears welled up in Katie's eyes, Kagome nodded, "I think these Gave me those bad dreams, Kagome, I don't want them anymore please take it, please." Kagome accepted the shard and placed it with the rest. Katie started to shake then stood and began to walk away from everyone, Kagome tried to stop her, "Kagome, please, please stay here I'll be back," her voice was full of cheer but her face was full of unspoken dread Inuyasha stumbled upon the scene as Katie departed.

"What's up with her?" he questioned, everyone glared at him, "What!?"

"Inuyasha, Sit!" was all Kagome could say, in her frustration.

_Appears in a poof of Smoke _I accept criticism please R&R!


	3. Keeping A Secret!

_(Intercepts) _I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters _(pouts)_

_**Recap:** Inuyasha had sensed Mizamique and promptly attempted to engage her in battle, Kagome stopped all the action and Katie saved Inuyasha from being "sat" then The Guardian shared her story as did the Hanyou. They both seemed to reach an understanding and the two girls let Inuyasha deal with his thoughts and made their way back, Katie then sent her Guardian after a disturbance. Kagome received another Jewel Shard and Katie had to leave the group for some alone time._

Mizamique rushed at lightening speed through the forest, _Gods how I love the wind in my, _She thought before berating herself. _How could I be thinking of such things at this time, but gods it is nice._ She did not, however, have much time to dwell on such matters for a clawed hand stopped and lifted her up to eye level with her worst nightmare…

Katie stumbled through the darkness attempting to get as far away as possible from Kagome's other friends and Kagome, she would not allow her ailment to harm them, not now and not ever, tears began to well up as her resistance started to fade. She fell to her knees near the Bone Eaters Well, "No!" She screamed, "Not far enough, Not here." She forced her body to stand the monster within her welling, rising with anticipation and need; she could feel the pain that racked her body it had indeed been far too long since she had quenched the hunger. If she continued to resist surely she would die, but she would rather die then risk the safety of the girl she had come to know as a friend, her only friend. She cried out as the monster thrashed within her demanding release and she fell hard to the ground writhing in pain and torment but forced herself to walk once again. She was still in control, until she felt she was finally a safe distance and succumbed to the darkness.

The white wolf glared into the Taiyoukai's cold eyes, a low threatening growl greeted his ears, this intrigued him, the chances of this lesser yukai winning a battle against him were very slim, yet this one, showing no fear practically challenged him. "Silence!" He ordered, "Or this Sesshomaru will silence you." The growling stopped almost immediately, "Now reveal to me your human form," the wolf gave a "whuff" and whined towards the ground. A smirk appeared on his face as he set the wolf on the ground, "If you try to escape you will not be as lucky next time we meet," he warned. The wolf began to change, almost as soon as Sesshomaru saw whom she looked like; he acted upon his first reaction. Mizamique was instantly dangling from The Taiyoukai's hand; she could feel his grip tighten. "Are you another of Naraku's Pets?"

"Naraku, who is zis Naraku?" She asked confusing the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru did not recognize the scent at first but when he did he almost regretted his actions, until he caught the barely noticeable scent of his brother. He was about to ask where she came from when she glared at him in all her stubborn glory. "If you are going to kill me then you must comply to take my place but know this my death will seal your fate, and you will be plagued as I am to follow my Charge for all time!" Sesshomaru dropped the Guardian as a scream rang through the forest. "Non, Madame-moiselle Katherine," She whispered in French before changing back to her demon form and racing off, Sesshomaru was frozen in place unsure of whether to follow or continue on his was. At last he decided upon the latter, walking away from the Village to find a better area to camp and sort through all he had gathered, then he would decide if he wanted to find out whom the Guardian was Guarding and what was she Guarding it from.

_(Quick note for those who do not know, Mizamique's quote had meant, "No, Ms. Katherine," took some French in High School I'm not perfect though)_

Mizamique raced towards the scream passing by the campsite of Kagome's friends and successfully stopping Inuyasha from following, it so he would not unintentionally seal his own fate or be scared for life by the events that would undeniably unfold. She raced on ahead faster than ever hoping to keep the monster from harming anyone or being harmed, she almost swore to herself for leaving her mistresses' side. She stopped suddenly in a clearing a white werewolf-like creature standing before her, the pearl white coat covered every inch of the slim and beautiful demon, it stretched it's almost invisible draconic wings, before turning her blue-green eyes towards Mizamique. The Guardian growled harsh and low as the angelic spirit appeared.

"Come to watch my fun, again?" The creature's voice was a melodic first soprano that held a laugh to every word as if it found the Guardians behavior humorous, the Wolf snarled in irritation.

"No I have not come to only watch, but to keep you from harming the innocent, how dare you try to take over without warning, I should have been first to know you vile monster."

"Temper, temper, my Guardian, if that is indeed what you are, I need to feed and you know that," The creature laughed aloud the sound ringing for miles around. A small human wandered into the clearing, her eyes suddenly falling on the two "youkai," as she had seen them, the blue-green eyes flashed as her power rose slightly.

"But you don't need to shed their blood!" The guardian in outrage as the wolf stopped the "monster" from killing the girl or forcing the girl to scream herself into unconsciousness. The young child took the chance to run, as fast as she could away from the two.

"Well now look what you've gone and done," the creature purred.

"You're a Monster," Mizamique yelled.

"I have a name, use it," The creature hissed, but Mizamique refused, "Say it!" Those blue-green eyes changed to red and the guardian stiffened trying not to submit to the force fighting over control to her mind, but lost the battle.

"Yes, Katira," Mizamique regained control of herself, forcing Katira out of her head, the Creature laughed before taking flight with the guardian not far behind.

The rose as with the camp of friends but the sight that lay before them was not only surprising but unexpected as well. Katie, after having been returned to them by some miracle, lay curled up with her guardian, in demon form, both were still asleep having been up all of last night. The guardian was first to rise only a half hour after the sun had risen and woke her still sleeping mistress, whom sat up, stretched and gave a cheerful exclamation. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting outside about something Katie couldn't quite hear, she stepped out slightly and turned her gaze towards them.

"They are not coming with us," Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, they are, you don't even have to…" She stopped suddenly her face going from mildly angry to extremely cheerful. "Morning Katie-chan," Katie blushed.

"I told you, you didn't have to call me that," she smiled, still blushing slightly. Kagome let her features turn to worry, before changing the subject, to the topic that had her stressed.

"Was it the illness again?" The others in the group looked to Katie now as worried as Kagome, all except Inuyasha of course and he only listened out of mild interest. Katie nodded slightly, a tear threatened to fall from her right eye, the young American girl hated lying especially to Kagome. Miroku was about to ask about it but Katie quickly covered his mouth.

"I've had it ever since I was born," she moved away from the monk before he could do something he would regret later, and started to the most habitual thing in her life, she began to pace as she told them the story. "Mother had it, she told me that there was no cure for it, none what so ever, she was originally from Japan as was her mother and her mother's mother, well you get the picture. Any who she moved to America to find what she called "freedom" and that is where she met my father, after I was born I helped my mother and father decide whether or not to move back to Japan, my mother," she stopped tears welling up in her eyes as the words forced their way out. "My mother, she……she," Katie began to mourn as the memories of her mother's death came to her mind. "When they found her, she had been ripped apart, from the inside." The last word came out as a high pitched whine the unwanted memories causing more grief then they were worth. Kagome held Katie tightly, comforting her.

"The doctor's couldn't find any wounds on the outside, they said the damage started from her heart, when they looked at her record the decided, until further evidence, that it was due to some sort of illness…" Katie finally finished after the tears had almost ceased falling. Inuyasha stared wide eyed for a moment, before turning away, silence settled over the group. Katie would have to berate herself for not telling the whole truth, but for now it was all she could to keep her sanity, she did not want to tell them about the monster, she feared what it would do to them.

_Appears in a poof of Smoke _I accept criticism please R&R!


	4. Secret Revealed!

_(Intercepts) _I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru _(weeps)_, or the others _(sniff)_

_Recap: Sesshomaru meets Mizamique but 'tis very brief (Pouts) he makes his threats but the guardian has threats of her own, what, could she mean by her guarding Katie for all time? And why would her death seal Sesshomaru's fate? Only time and patience will tell, Will Sesshomaru follow his brother's little group, or will he ignore curiosity and go about his own business?_

_Katie finally reveals her "illness" problem to the group; will she ever tell them the whole truth?_

Inuyasha stood suddenly, "Keh," He broke the harsh silence, "Let's go, but I'm not going to protect you."

"That's fine, Mizamique is my guardian, she will keep me from harm, so you won't need to," she replied coldly, slightly offended by the remark, who said she needed his protection anyway. She walked past the Hanyou and huffed in irritation as the others slowly followed, interested in her behavior, she sighed, she was slowly losing the battle of control a little each time she fount the monster in her no matter how much she begged no matter how much she fought she could not contain the thing's ever increasing hunger. Only screams could satiate that hunger, but only for a moment, she looked to the stars, not knowing that someone else was looking at those same stars as well.

Sesshomaru, eyes skyward, glared wondering all the while why he was following his brother's small group, _why?_ He thought, _why, would I care about what happens to…_ his thoughts paused as he looked down spotting the youkai he had met. She was in demon form walking next to a human, he noticed, _so this human is her charge?_ She stopped and looked around her eyes seeming to settle on him, he shivered uncomfortable suddenly, something about her set off alarms in his head, something about her wasn't quite right. He growled slightly, defiantly, almost, she looked away, maybe she hadn't seen, him but had she felt his presence? Impossible, there was no way she could have felt his presence, he hid it so well. Sesshomaru leapt from the tree he had been standing on landing in front of Jakken and Rin, whom was sitting on Ah Uhn, he then began to walk. "Rin stay here, Jakken stay with Rin."

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama," Rin replied.

"But Sesshomaru-sama," Jakken plaintively as Taiyoukai disappeared from view. The wind blew his hair around sweeping it back as he ran at full speed leaping up every once in a while to check his brothers progress or to call Ah Uhn to a new location. He did this for a few days, waiting, _Waiting for what?_ He wondered, what could he, Sesshomaru, want from this female, _Answers,_ He finally admitted. Finally, the moment he had been waiting for, came at last, the female left the group heading off in… he stopped, she was coming toward him. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he leapt down from the tree, he watched as she ran past him with inhuman speed, he followed as fast as he could.

He stopped finally in a clearing where the girl had stopped, she was gasping, her brown curls covering her face from his view. The girl threw her head back suddenly, falling to her knees and crying out as though in pain, the smell of youkai filled the air suddenly erasing any evidence of there ever being a mere human indeed she was different from ordinary humans. He watched unable to hold back the stunned expression as her form changed to a slim werewolf form and draconic wings sprouted from her back, her scream turned to a growl of satisfaction. The creature's blue-green eyes fell on Sesshomaru, he felt so small and a gasp of fear escaped his lips, its eyes flashed as it sat before him.

"Hello, my Lord," the feminine voice purred, mocking his title, he growled, pushing away the fear that threatened to swallow him whole. "Ah, a strong one, you are, being able to resist my 'charms'," She laughed coldly.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru glared at the creature before him.

"My host, calls me a taint," the eyes closed slightly showing the glee she felt from this conversation, "Why don't you tag along as well, Lord.." she waited for him to give her his name.

"Sesshomaru," He growled.

"Pleasure," she replied, then motioning to her self, "I, am Katira." She stood spreading her wings, he felt the fear subside, "Well Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to show you how I have a good time." She teased looking back with amused, hungry eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru did indeed follow her, this pleased Katira to no end, he amused her, somehow he had resisted most of her spell and then fought it almost completely off, a laugh escaped her lips as a village appeared in front of them. Sesshomaru had to transform in order to keep up her speed almost faster then him in his human form but now he had no trouble keeping up with her speedy flight. She dived over the village listening to the screams that filled the night her power, her guardian turned to human form suddenly waiting. Katira laughed now the game would begin as she summoned shadow bolts that then rained down towards the village.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened turning back to his human form; he stopped a few of the deadly bolts with Tokijin while Mizamique rushed around stopping as many as she could from hitting their mark, The Western Lord did all he could to stop her from killing the innocence, is this what Mizamique was talking about? He wondered suddenly stopping as he watched the guardian take a bolt head on using her own body as a shield, she fell. He watched as Katira, gave a roar of anguish, then watched as she changed back to human girl, the girl sighed and began to fall.

Mizamique couldn't move, "No, Katherine," she yelled trying to get up. Sesshomaru was the faster snatching her from the sky and landing on the ground to Mizamique's right, his heart was racing but his face showed no emotion he wondered why he had cared whether or not the female lived or died. He waited as Mizamique found her feet and then began to walk; the lesser demon followed limping the whole way. He growled lightly so lightly the other did not, could not hear it. _How did that creature make me feel such a weak emotion?_ His asked himself, eyes glaring at the darkness ahead, _fear._ He stopped growling and continued to display his usual emotionless façade, his mind continued to reenact the events that had occurred only moments before, before deciding he would find out when she awoke.

Rin and Jakken were fast asleep when Sesshomaru found them, Rin lay at an odd angle near the fire and Jakken was sitting against a large tree root, he laid the female, in his arms, near the fire but not to close, then moved Rin a little farther from the fire being uncomfortable with her position and nearness. He sighed silently and watched as Mizamique fell to her knees unable to hold her own weight any longer, he lifted her not to roughly but not very gently either and pulled her over to the fire setting her down near enough to feel the warmth. The guardian looked at him surprised, why, would he even think of helping her. Then she glared realizing that he wasn't attempting to help he just wanted her in his sight as he watched Katie, waiting, _what is he waiting for?_ She asked herself. Her eyes became heavy and could not fight the sleep that soon took her away to the depths of her imagination, into the darkness, it had never been this complete.

Lord Sesshomaru did not drift off, his mind was still going over those events and questions that would plague him until this female answered them, she would, or he would use force, he could kill her now and be rid of the menace to his lands. His thoughts left the subject almost as soon as he had thought it, it made him nervous and what if he couldn't kill her? Again his mind changed subjects on him thing of two or more different things, he didn't fight it, no matter how much he wanted to explore thoughts of her death, but did he even want to?

His thoughts stopped, a deafening silence, settled over him no thoughts dared disrupt the ringing that took dominance over his hearing. He stood his breathing becoming slightly ragged as he realized where his eyes had settled, her, the girl who's name was not clear to him, _What did that demon call her? Katherine?_ He closed his eyes, yes that was it, Katherine. He leapt up to the top of a nearby tree to watch the stars and moon almost as if asking them for some sort of guidance and always admiring their silence.

Katie came to very slowly, once at full awareness she looked around hoping to see Kagome's friends but the sight that greeted her instead did not surprise her too much, she stood and began to walk towards the edge of the camp but was stopped by a sudden movement above her she looked up, watching the demon fall towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, he was so beautiful even as he landed lightly in front of her, "Katherine?" he asked the light natural growl that graced his voice rolled over her. She nodded slightly, still stunned, Katie shook her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I," he was more than a little annoyed having had to repeat his name, "Am Lord Sesshomaru."

"You… you tried to kill Kagome!" She began to back away slowly, painfully slowly, he could smell her fear. His hand shot out grabbing her arm just enough to stop her, she didn't try to break away, and did not resist when he suddenly pulled her into his arms, Katie's heart began to beat wildly in her chest, she was terrified. He breathed in her scent, smelling the sweet mix of fear and… his eyes shot open, she wasn't aroused was she? He released her, she moved back over to the fire and sat down, she was shivering, he cringed missing her scent already but resisted the urge to settle himself behind her, Sesshomaru decided to lean up against the nearest tree. She looked at him studying him suddenly, a shiver traveled the length of his spine. She walked back to stand in front of him.

"Are you cold Lord Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer. She tilted her head quizzically at him. He sighed inwardly.

"No, this Sesshomaru is not cold," he finally answered. She giggled slightly, he growled low in his throat the threat didn't faze her, instead it caused her curiosity to take over and she scratched the spot just behind his ear, he leaned into her hand, he had never felt so much pleasure from such a simple action. Katie stopped, watching as the haze left his eyes, surprise took over from there, a sudden wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell, but soon realized she had not touched the ground. She looked up into those golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was sitting cross legged on the ground with the girl in his lap, she tried to sit up but he stopped her, "Sleep." She smiled and obeyed.

_(Appears in a puff of smoke)_ Sorry it took so long work was a pain all week please tell me if I should change the rating (maybe I should, getting kind of intense) yea maybe I should for the next Chapie anywho, please Read & Review, Thanks.


	5. Sesshomaru's Hunger!

_Intercept's_ I do not own Inuyasha, but I know who does……wait….ok fine I know someone does hehe!

_Recap: Sesshomaru met Katira and then, soon after the fight, blocking a few shadow bolts and playing Katira's little Game as she attempted to spill human blood, he met Katherine. And to add Insult to injury, Katherine's scent is starting to drive him insane. It just doesn't seem to be Sesshomaru's day or could it, instead, be his lucky day?_

_Mizamique was not very content with the Taiyoukai's actions, what could he be planning?_

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru awoke, unsure of when he had fallen asleep. He was practically breathing in that scent. Drowsily, he opened his eyes only to find his nose buried in brown silky hair, the scent was so familiar, he moved slightly realizing that he had somehow became entangled with… He came to full awareness untangling himself from Katherine. She whimpered at the loss of warmth. He growled in irritation but settled himself behind her once more, again he could smell it that slight bit of arousal, only now it was stronger causing him to growl softly nuzzling her neck and sniffing lightly. The action seemed to arouse her more she squirmed slightly. He then began to nibble on her earlobe and his mind, no longer on thinking terms with him, allowed his instinct to take over. Katherine woke giggling lightly. She turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Why all the affection, Sesshomaru?" she asked, suddenly. He calmed his breathing before she could take notice. She realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she corrected herself, bowing her head in respect. Sesshomaru placed a hand over his face closing his eyes, _what was I thinking?_ He suddenly asked himself, _attempting to take her. I don't care if she's aroused. She is a human._ "Lord Sesshomaru?" He peered at her through his fingers and thought back to the apology.

"Do not be sorry, this Sesshomaru has forgiven you," the dismissal set Katie off guard. He could almost smell the oncoming tears that had just almost over whelmed her. "Katherine…?" He sighed, as he stood.

"You can call me Katie if you'd like," she said cutting him off. He knelt, peering deeply into her eyes.

"I like Katherine better, it's more…suiting." He stood up once more this time pulling her up with him. "Come with me." Sesshomaru released her hand and began to walk with her not far behind, her scent was indeed driving him mad. He could feel his heartbeat quickening, thrumming in his chest like the beat of a wild drum. Sesshomaru stopped a good distance from the camp and turned around suddenly, wrapping his arms around Katie, nuzzling her neck and sniffing lightly. She moaned, pulling him close to her. She didn't resist as he "helped" lay her on the soft earth, laying her flat on her back, as he continued his teasing. She moaned more so as he began to nip at her neck and shoulder, kissing and suckling where the neck and shoulder met every so often.

Katie groaned in irritation and lust neither dominating her more than the other, she bucked up against him suddenly, causing a light seductive growl and a thrust. "Mmm, Sesshomaru," she moaned quite loudly, arousing the Taiyoukai further. He opened his mouth preparing to…

"Please don't hurt her Lord Sesshomaru-sama." He looked up suddenly, lifting himself up onto his fingertips, he growled slightly. Time had literally frozen, when he found out whom had abruptly stopped him from doing something he would regret later on.

"Rin…" He stood, brushing himself off, smiling at her naivety. "I wasn't going to hurt her, Rin." The girl smiled and ran forward to help Katherine up. Sesshomaru began to mull over what he had just attempted to do and berated himself for it, never would he, Lord Sesshomaru, mate with a human.

He began to walk back towards the camp site only to find a worried Jakken, pacing. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin and I…eh?" Sesshomaru ignored the imp and kept walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Katie called. He slowed to walk beside her and listened intently, "I think we should find Kagome."

"Why?" He asked suddenly interested, Jakken's mouth dropped in shock, a twinge of pain hit the minion.

"She has her reasons," Mizamique falling from on high and landing lightly in front the Taiyoukai, she had made a fast recovery, he realized.

"What reasons are those?"

"It's a female thing, for… Human females… You know how males have things they'd rather not speak of, well females have things they'd rather not speak of, it's embarrassing," Katie cut in stopping her guardian from making her even darker red from embarrassment.

"I do not have things that I would rather not speak of. I just choose not to speak them." This confused Katie, such a complex answer that could mean so many things, "And, I do not become embarrassed should I speak of them."

"Oh, really? Prove it," she challenged, smirking a little. He stopped pulling her to face him, his grip almost gentle.

"Alright then, why are you so aroused?" She flushed, he smirked slightly.

"Have you, truly, no shame?" she whined, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I was proving my point by speaking the thoughts on my mind." Katie blushed, an even deeper red.

"How long have I been..?" she left the question unfinished.

"Since I brought you here." She nodded, as he continued walking, thoughts of finding Kagome banished from her mind. "Katherine," he called. She was prodded from her thoughts and rushed closer walking next to Sesshomaru on his left as he had indicated.

She was definitely trapped in something, but couldn't figure out if it was bad or good.

_-:- -.- -:-_

Inuyasha could smell the scent. He was hot on the trail, when he had caught his half brother's, Sesshomaru's, scent. Inuyasha knew that if Sesshomaru had her, she wasn't safe. He did not report his findings to Kagome. He didn't want her to think that Katie would be dead by the time they finally caught up with him, he did not know what she would do if they found her dead. Inuyasha growled, if only he hadn't been so careless this wouldn't have happened, or would it have? He shook the thoughts away he shouldn't have said what he said, if only he would have known this would happen. Inuyasha "Keh"ed that would be impossible no one could tell the future.

"How much further, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"We're getting closer…" He replied, leading them on.

"Inuyasha, we've been searching all day and all night, we need to rest, we're only human," Sango groaned, groggily.

"I'm tired…" Shippo said, rubbing his eyes.

"Keh, fine, you guys go ahead and sleep, I'm going on ahead!" he replied marching off on his own.

"Inu…" Kagome said, trying to stop him. He didn't hear her. Kagome sighed and helped set up blankets and a place for the campfire. Miroku went out in search for wood.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

"I don't know. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Sesshomaru," Kagome replied worried.

"What if Sesshomaru did find her? What would he do to her?"

"I really don't want to think about it. None of them are very pleasant ideas, believe me." Kagome sighed. "I hope she's ok." Sango's eyes drifted to the sun, it wouldn't set any time soon but it was on its way towards setting.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru took some precautions and had Rin and Jakken set up camp while he and Katie took a walk. He knew already that he would not be returning in fact he had already resolved himself to give it to the primal feelings and allow himself to take that which teased him through and through. He would not allow her arousal to continue even if that meant not returning to camp for several days. Sesshomaru wondered if this was similar to how his father was ensnared by a human female. The female had no idea what she was up against even as she followed him. They entered a dark cavern where he took control instantly tossing his armor to the side. He removed the demon from his shoulder with instructions to feast elsewhere until recalled then removed the articles of clothing from his thin form. Katie's eyes widened as she realized exactly what was going to happen though she did not have time to dispute or argue her opinion.

Kisses alighted along her neck fogging her mind. The cold stone met her back. Sesshomaru easily inspected the fabric and gown in a single pass of her body and unfastened it before removing and all other obstacles in quick secession. A quick thrust and he was fully sheathed in the warmth and softness of her virgin body. A plaintive sound escaped her lips when he broke through the obstruction within her. Slightly shocked that she had never been taken he continued, savoring the moment and attempting to make it as sweet and sensual as possible. "I thought you a widow." The sentence shocked her but he further explained. "I had heard that human females are usually married at fifteen." She sighed.

"Things are different where I come from," she replied. "It's illegal for females to be married against their own will where I'm from."

"Is that where Mizamique and Kagome are from as well?" he asked shocked that the question even came from his own mouth as his pace quickened. He could hear her heartbeat pick up in tune with his, the mesmerizing sound kept him from being too quick to want release. Her soft nether regions made him want to stay embedded in her for all time.

"Yes!" she gasped in answer as well as an exclamation to his sudden increase in speed. He grinned enjoying her now desperation to feel that completion. He would oblige but not right away, no, he wanted to hear her sweet voice pledge her undying devotion to him so that she may never leave his side. A groan escaped as the escalation of pleasure slowed. "More please." His eyes widened, he did expect her to actually beg for it. A sigh escaped perhaps her mind was too clouded by lust to know what her feelings were. He quickened his pace, thrusting desperately to give her release. A sense of urgency coursed through him as her grip tightened. He knew then that she was close. Finally he reached the peak of his speed when she suddenly gasped her body spasming with pleasurable shocks. Sesshomaru gasped as well not knowing that he had come so close to his own climax. The constricting and relaxing of her nether regions pulled him over the edge to his own bliss.

He stopped himself from speaking as he did not wish to ruin the moment. He could have sworn he heard the words of devotion he had been searching for touch her lips before sleep took him. Unknowingly he drifted off to sleep, not aware of how exhausted he really was until that moment.

Sunlight shown and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air around him. He awoke only because she was in need once more, he realized. A smile graced his lips as his length easily slid into her entrance. He buried his nose into her hair as he slowly thrust. Not trusting himself to start out fast because, he knew, she would still be sore from their earlier interlude. He wanted these few days to be pleasurable, if not bearable. A thought hit him suddenly. Why did he want these few days to be bearable? Why did want her to enjoy it? He had no answers for either, he just did. Slight movements of the female's body told Sesshomaru that he had succeeded in waking her gently. She moaned moving her hips in almost unison to his thrusts. He quickened his pace slightly still attempting to be as careful as possible but slowed when he heard a slight hiss of pain. "My leg is all tight," she whispered. He rubbed the indicated leg and pulled it over to one side relieving the pain enough to continue. She moaned obviously enjoying the new position.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Inuyasha paused in his search to watch from a tree the goings on at the camp that Sesshomaru's little troupe had stopped for the night. Each minute that passed made him more and more worried for the safety of the female. The young girl finally fell asleep as the night settled. He growled deciding to move from his place of hiding and search out the scent once more. The scent wasn't too hard to find, in fact he found it much harder to follow if anything. His brother took special care to conceal the train and twist it at oddly timed intervals. At one point he lost trail entirely and spent hours trying to find it again. A couple times he noted the trail doubled back and he would have to turn and around figure out where they had left at. He growled in irritation as he finally found footing on the rise where the cave was hidden. He growled low and menacing at the entrance to the cave not trusting to go any closer. A louder growl answered him.

Sesshomaru exited the cave barely clothed yet still ready to fend off the other male. When he identified the other male his face reflected surprise. "Who is it?" a feminine voice asked, she had obviously just woke up from the racket.

"My half-brother…He's not important," the taiyoukai replied. Inuyasha growled angrily at the dismissal.

"What do you mean I'm not important," Inuyasha yelled. He could hear a surprised gasp from the cave.

"Sesshy is Inu's half-brother?" she whispered. Sesshomaru turned around giving the speaker an incredulous look. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering who she was talking too.

"I would suppose," another feminine voice replied. Mizamique exited and stood between the two males making them both relax. "I will explain to Inuyasha and his friends what has happened." She told Sesshomaru. He did not reply instead he walked back into the cave. Before she could leave she heard a plea from her charge.

"Don't tell them about…" But that was all she could hear as the other seemed to not want to elaborate. The guardian sighed but nodded as though in understanding.

"She is safe, I promise," she told Inuyasha. "Come let us find your companions." Mizamique suddenly showed surprise and was forced to transform back to the wolf form she was beginning to resent. She whined before leaping away and running seeming blindly towards whatever had made her change. Inuyasha followed and was surprised that she had followed a mere feeling right to Kagome. Inuyasha shook off the surprise stood ready to answer a few questions.

"She's safe," he said, nonchalantly. Kagome glared angrily.

"How can you just blow it off like its not big news to me?" Kagome yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha stepped back a little at this. "We should go see her right now!" Kagome yelled about to walk past him and the guardian. Neither allowed her passage. "Let me go to Katie she may need me!"

"She asked not to be disturbed," Inuyasha lied. He had guessed at what was going but didn't want Kagome run off and demand his half-brother to see Katie in whatever state she was in. Inuyasha doubted that Sesshomaru would allow anymore interruptions and was more afraid of the taiyoukai taking out his frustration on Kagome. Setting himself up for the worst he strengthened his resolve as she attempted to push through, he would not allow Kagome to be hurt by his half-brothers hands. "No Kagome I promised her I wouldn't let anyone disturb her and I won't, she said she needs this time to think and will return when she's ready." He did not enjoy lying to Kagome but he knew it was the only way she would stop.

"Ok, at least send Mizamique back, I don't want her to be defenseless," Kagome relented. She stepped back and sat down, her back Inuyasha. "I wonder if I did something wrong…"

"Baka, I'm positive it has nothin' to with us, prolly somethin' else," he replied and sat down behind her. In fact, he knew it was something else but he couldn't just tell Kagome, she would flip.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Finally the smell of her arousal was a mere memory. A beauty she was when deep in slumber, he realized. Why hadn't he noticed before? She was appealing in so many ways. A light breeze carried the scent of freshly cooked fish to his nose, reminding him of how hungry she would be when she woke.

"Mmmm, that smells good," she whispered, as though reading his mind. She opened her eyes to look into Sesshomaru's golden pools. He ran his fingers along the side of her face then grabbed her dress, wrapped it around her and picked her up.

"Would you join me then? I intend to bathe first," he said, careful not to offend her. He knew that he had to reek to her senses but it was if she barely noticed. His own nose quite enjoyed the strong scent that he found, especially that which coated her hair making silky. Their exertions had added the tang of salt to the scent which made her all the more appealing.

"I suppose I should join you, I probably reek," she replied. Her look of despair told him all he needed to know. Her sense of smell had been dulled by her current scent so of course she could not tell if he too had any fragrance. A small smile played upon his lips unnoticed. Exiting the cave he smelled the sweet night air to familiarize himself with area before taking on great leap towards their destination. She clung desperately when they had lifted off and only relaxed when the assent had slowed only to grab tighter as they descended. He couldn't help but smile wider in realization that she was terrified of heights. The light scent of roses tickled his senses when he at last touched the ground.

"We're here," he replied. She opened her eyes and relaxed not realizing they had landed. Letting on her feet Sesshomaru removed the one piece of clothing had allowed to grace his body for their moment of flight. She dropped the garment wrapped about her and leapt into the water, drenching the taiyoukai. A small chuckle escaped as he joined her in the somehow clean waters he supposed the bed of rocks were to blame for that. The female sidled close and attached herself to him.

_-:- -:- -:-_

_Sesshomaru: You dare…?_

_Rabbitzan: I dare… XD … . The End…jk…_

_Sneak Peek:_ _Why? Why was he so content with a monster? The figure glared at the image of Sesshomaru…_

_-~-_

"_I'll not allow you to call me Lord any longer," he replied…_


End file.
